Sugar and Wine
by waterfall tears
Summary: Danny's bored and home alone. Takes shots of sugar and strawberry wine. What will happen with 2 drunk teens on a sugar high? Pairing: DannySam. Pure Fluff.


Sugar and Wine

Summary: Danny's bored and home alone. Takes shots of sugar and strawberry wine. What will happen with two drunk teens on a sugar high? Pairing: Danny+Sam. One shot. Pure Fluff.

(A/N: This was random. I wrote it while I was homicidal and extremely pissed. Just be warned.)

"**Goodbye, Danny! Remember to be good!" His parents waved goodbye as they closed the door. They were headed for a fancy dinner party at Vlad's mansion. It was a truce between Jack and Vlad.**

**Danny shook his head. When were they ever gonna learn? Vlad was only interested in gaining Maddy's love and _his_ trust.**

'Yeah, right. Like I'd trust a jealous snake like Vlad.'

**His father popped back in. "And no parties!" The door slammed.**

**Danny growled. Who would he invite? Tucker was over his new friend, Greg's house, and Sam had been forced to be at a party her parents were throwing at her house. Poor Sam.**

**He sort of felt bad for her… but, then again, seeing her in what kind of dress her mother concocted for her would be too hilarious to miss.**

**He sighed. What to do? What to do? He picked up the remote and turned on the tv, propping his feet up on the table.**

**While flipping through channels, his cell phone rang. He reached over and picked it up.**

"**Hello?"**

"**GET YOUR FEET OFF MY TABLE, MISTER!"**

**His feet thumped to the floor.**

"**Thank you."**

**Click. Stare.**

'How the heck does she do that?'

**His feet slowly started to lift off the carpet.**

**RIIIINNNNNGG! He picks up his cell.**

"**Dan---ny!"**

**His feet drop to the floor.**

"**Bye, honey!"**

**Click. Growl.**

'How does she know?'

**The doorbell rang.**

"**My feet are on the floor, mom!"**

"**It's your princess in shining… chokers!"**

**Danny laughed. He opened the door and gasped, as he gazed upon the vision of gothic loveliness that was Sam.**

**She was wearing the same dress she wore to their 8th grade school dance. It was purple and black, with glittering silver all over it. She wore dark purple lipstick, chunky black boots, open fingered gloves, and dark sheer purple sleeves underneath the dress.**

**Her nails were painted black onyx. It was her favorite shade of nail polish. She had let her hair grow, now down to the small of her back, and streaked with bright neon purple.**

**It framed her pale, milky face. Except the dress was shorter, right above her knees. (A/N: If you saw the episode with the dragon ghost girl, ya know what she looked like, so I don't need to explain everything)**

"**Sam, you look… great."**

**She grinned at him.**

"**You mean it? I thought it was too short, 'cause I haven't worn it since the eighth grade. And I didn't feel like wearing anything my mom got."**

"**No. It's perfect. You look beautiful." She blushed. "Come in."**

**They sat on the couch together. Sam turned to him.**

"**So, where are your parents?" He shrugged.**

"**Eh, they're having a truce dinner party with Vlad." Her eyes widened.**

"**_Again_? Isn't that like, the tenth time in the last three years he's tried to have a truce dinner?"**

"**Yeah, it's sad, isn't it?"**

"**You're darn skippy, it's sad. That man needs to GET A LIFE!"**

"**Tell me about it. He keeps trying to convince my mom that she made a mistake by marrying my dad. He always calls me 'Daniel'. Calling me Daniel isn't going to get him any points in the "mission to take Jack's family away from him" department."**

"**Sooo… would you like him if you called you Danny?"**

"**No! I'd like him if he'd leave my dad and mom alone! This family is screwed up enough without old uncle Vladdie interfering!"**

"**I guess you're right."**

"**No kiddin'!" He says sarcastically.**

**Ten minutes pass, and all Sam and Danny have done is stare blankly at the tv screen. Danny left the room for a moment. He came back with a bottle of red wine, a large container of sugar, and a big bowl of ripe red strawberries. She licked her lips. **

"**Danny, what's all this?" He smiled at her as he set the stuff down on the table and seated himself right next to her. The warmth from his legs made her thighs tingle. She shifted uncomfortably.**

"**Cheers," he said softly, as he chugged a tequila glass filled with sugar, and crushed a strawberry in his hand, dropped it in the glass of wine, and chugged that as well. "Whooh! What a rush!" She stared at him. Ok. That was it. Danny had totally lost it. **

**Before she could blink, Danny had consumed ten glasses of strawberry wine, and 20 shots of sugar from tequila glasses.**

"**Whooaa! Slow down, boy! You don't wanna overdo it!" He swung his head to look at her. His eyes really couldn't focus on Sam.**

"**Since when are there two a ya?" he slurred.**

"**Ok, Danny. I think that's enough for you." She tried to pry the bottle of wine from his hands, but for a drunken teen, he had a pretty strong grip.**

"**Danny, are you drunk?"**

"**Exactamundo! Wait… where are my glasses?"**

"**Danny, you don't wear glasses."**

"**Oh… where's my underwear?"**

"**You're wearing them!"**

"**No, I'm not!" Sour face.**

"**Eww. Too much info."**

"**Sam, you're so beautiful when you're disgusted."**

**"Oh, yeah. You're definitely drunk. Come on, ya drunken bum." She tried to drag him off by the wrist, but when she reached for him, her hand phased through it. She narrowed her eyes.**

"**Oh-ho-ho! You are _so_ in for it now, mister!"**

"**I'll stop if you dri—nk!"**

"**I am not going to---ahh!" She screamed as she was phased through the floor.**

"**Daniel Maurice Fenton, you stop fooling around this instant!"**

**He cringed, floating her back up to the couch. He scrunched up in the corner of the couch, bringing his knees up to his chin, whining.**

"**I told you I don't like my middle name."**

"**Da—nnny—"Drink! Come on! You know you want to!"**

"**Will you go to bed after we get drunk?"**

"**Only if you tuck me iiinn!" he sang. She rolled her eyes.  
**

"**Fine!"**

**5 hours later and ten trips to Jack Fenton's secret liquor cabinet…**

"**Y'know Danny! You were right! I mean… there's nuttin better'n getting' drunk wit yo best friend… just havin' a good time… hey where's that tech geek dude we hang out wit?"**

"**I think he's at that guy… oh, what's his face? Gre… gre… greep… groo… grin… gret… gren! That was his name! Gren's house!"**

"**Oh man! We are SO wasted. When my parents find out…" she trailed off, suddenly interested in how her fingers now had the ability to multiply themselves (compliments of the effects of too much wine). "Whoooaa."**

"**Want s'more sugar, honey bun?"**

"**I ain't yo honey!"**

"**Y'know what, Sam? I love you!"**

"**No you don't. You love Paulina." (A/N: _This _is where it gets really random and sappy, and just extremely dramatic and weird.)**

"**Nonono… I love you… Sandy… what's your name again?" She was about to indignantly retort, when she realized: she'd forgotten her name as well.**

"**Well… whoever you are… Sammy! That's yo name! I love you!"**

"**No you don't!" She giggled and snorted, chuckling uncontrollably. She was filled with a sweet, airy, bubbly feeling. She started shoveling mouthfuls of sugar and strawberries, washing it down with wine. Danny did the same.**

"**Y-yes I do! I l-luuurrve you, Sam! I mean… y-you… you're such a beautiful person! A-and I couldn't… I couldn't ask for more in a lady… I-I'm sorry… I get so emotional at weddings! I… I promised myself I wouldn't cry!" bursts into sobs**

**While still holding wine bottle, eyeing the inside, trying to get every last drop, she consolingly patted him on the shoulder.**

"'**s okay, Dan-dan. Y-you… omigod it's not worth it anymore! I'm gonna diiiieee! I luuurve you, too!"**

"**No, Sammy! Don't die on me! I'll never forgive myself for letting you eat strawberries!"**

"**Goodbye cruel world! Goodbye!" (breaks into sobs, slowly sinking into couch)**

"**Nuuuuuuuuuu! Why, Sammy? Whyhehhi!" (it's pronounced "why-heh-hi!")**

"**I can see the light! It's coming towards me! Will you marry me Danny?"**

"**Uh-huh!"**

"**Will you always love and protect me, as long as we have strawberries, sugar and wine in stock?"**

"**Mm-hm!" He's practically sobbing now.**

"**I love you, Danny!"**

"**I love you, Sammy!"**

**Sam and Danny share a drunken, but strawberry sweet kiss. Then they pass out. For the rest of the night, the two commemorate their drunken union….**

**Until two hours later when Jack and Maddy come home…**

**Dun dun dun!**

**The End! (squeal)**

**(A/N: Yay! My second story! My first attempt at a oneshot! Whoohooo! I shall send many huggles and kisses to all my reviewers!)**


End file.
